herofandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob Squarepants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the titular main protagonist in the animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. He first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. SpongeBob was created and designed by cartoonist Stephen Hillenburg shortly after the cancellation of Rocko's Modern Life in 1996. Hillenburg intended to create a series about an over-optimistic sponge that annoys other characters. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. As he drew the character, he decided that a "squeaky-clean square" (like a kitchen sponge) fits the concept. His name is derived from "Bob the Sponge", the host of Hillenburg's comic strip The Intertidal Zone that he originally drew in 1989 while studying at the California Institute of Arts. SpongeBob is a dimwitted, childish, loyal and goofy sea sponge who lives in an orange pineapple house in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob has achieved popularity with both children and adults, though he has been involved in public controversy. The character appeared in a We Are Family Foundation video promoting tolerance, which was criticized by James Dobson of Focus on the Family because of the foundation's link to homosexuality. Appearance SpongeBob is an anthropomorphic kitchen-type sponge with two buck teeth, blue eyes, wears brown rectangular-like pants (probably attached to the white shirt with the red tie), black shoes, and red/blue-striped socks. Personality SpongeBob is a hyper, clueless, honest, kind-hearted, immature, naïve, friendly and optimistic sea sponge who works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab Resturant in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He loves his job very much and performs it very well, even though his greedy cheap boss Mr. Krabs pays him poorly if not rarely. He can also get very overly reacted. Like from the episode The Bully, he started getting real petrified of getting his butt kicked from new student Flatts the Flounder. But it was turned out that as a sponge, he did not get hurt much after all. SpongeBob also cares for his loyal pet snail, Gary, who only meows like a cat, and loves hanging out with his best friend, Patrick Star, a friendly but dim-witted pink sea star who lives under rock. Their middle neighbour is Squidward Tentacles, a grumpy, ill-tempered and self-centered octopus who lives in an Easter Island Tiki head-shaped house and hates both SpongeBob and Patrick with a passion because of their annoying antics, immaturity and them always ruining his day. However, they are both unaware of this and believe him to be their closest friend. SpongeBob's other best friend is Sandy Cheeks, an anthropomorphic female squirrel from Texas, who is a highly scientist and karate expert. It may be hinted she and SpongeBob have crushes on eachother.. Powers/Weapons Spongebob can fill himself with water and blow his foes. Trivia Gallery Spongebob happy place 3678.jpg Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Important Category:Fighter Category:Size-Shifter Category:Business Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Shape Shifters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Crossdressing Heroes Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Cooks Category:Living Heroes Category:Multipliers Category:Neutral Good Category:Speedsters Category:Dimwit Category:Pure of heart Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Annoying Heroes Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Heroes who can stretch themselves Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Fast Food Mascots Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Goodie Two-Shoes Category:Idiots Category:The Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Cool Heroes Category:Tempermentals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pranksters Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Immature Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Wise Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:1999 Category:Main Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Son of a Hero Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Friend of a hero Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Friends Category:Heroes who have voice mannerism Category:Child Lovers Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Insane Heroes Category:Heroes played by actors Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Responsible Heroes Category:Reliable Heroes Category:Heroes who can breathe underwater Category:Foolish Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroes of history Category:Asexual Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Square Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Heroes who cry